Para tus ojos
by dinastia
Summary: En tus ojos verdes naufraga mi pena. En tus ojos verdes he encontrado el amor. Tus ojos verdes reflejan mi vida serena; irradian luces de extraño fulgor


Para tus ojos

Una chica estaba sentada en clase de encantamientos tomando notas de un encantamiento realmente difícil; de la varita tendría que salir una rafa de aire caliente. De repente, un trozo de pergamino le cayó en la cabeza. Lo leyó y empezó a voltear alrededor disimuladamente para ver quién había sido el culpable.

—Señorita Evans, por favor, lea esa nota en voz alta —dijo el profesor Flitwick, visiblemente molesto, acercándose a la mesa donde se sentaban Lily y Jazz, su mejor amiga.

—Sí, profesor —respondió.

_"En tus ojos verdes naufraga mi pena._

_En tus ojos verdes he encontrado el amor._

_Tus ojos verdes reflejan mi vida serena;_

_irradian luces de extraño fulgor"_

—Siéntese —replicó Filius y continuó con la clase.

Treinta minutos después, salía del aula de encantamientos una pelirroja hecha una furia, ya que lo que más odiaba era que le llamaran la atención. El día pasó sin más demoras hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

—Tranquilízate, Lilianne —replicó Jazz, una joven morena de pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos del color del mar, ya un poco molesta por el humor de perros que se traía su mejor amiga desde esa mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón; lo siento, Jazz —dijo la aludida, releyendo el recado.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa un joven moreno de un cuerpo espectacular, un cabello color azabache muy desordenado que le hacía ver un tanto sexy y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate fundido que engatusaba a cualquier chica. O al menos a casi todas, ya que había una excepción que para desgracia de él era la chica más importante de todas; el centro de su universo: Lily Evans. Sonrió al ver que aun tenía el pequeño pergamino que le había lanzado ese día en clases de encantamientos, aunque la había notado un poco molesta el resto del día y no sabía por qué.

—Vamos, _Prongs _—decía Sirius su mejor amigo, un joven alto y de pelo negro que caía con una gracia antinatural por su cara, y unos hermosos ojos grises profundos que también traían a todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino a sus pies.

—Cállate, Canuto —respondió el aludido.

—James, Sirius tiene razón —dijo otro joven no tan apuesto como los otros, pero que tenía su encanto; tenía un aspecto enfermizo pero que le hacía lucir misterioso con un cabello color ámbar y unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color miel. Él aludido le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo—. Sí, es extraño, pero la tiene.

—¡Oye! —exclamó—. ¿Qué forma de dirigirse a tu amigo es esa, Lunático? —dijo ofendido.

Este comentario hizo que los tres amigos estallaran en carcajadas y que una pelirroja y una morena voltearan con expresión interrogante.

—Oye, Lily y si… —empezó a decir la pelinegra en un susurro que fue interrumpido.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —gritó la pelirroja de mirada esmeralda y ahora era el turno de los chicos para voltearan a verlas interrogantes.

—Tranquilízate, solo era una sugerencia —la pelirroja estaba a punto de replicar cuando un papel le volvió a pegar e la cabeza.

Ambas se miraron interrogantes y empezaron a voltear pero, al no encontrar caras culpables, Lily se puso a leer el pequeño recado idéntico al anterior, pero con un verso diferente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dice, mujer? —preguntó Jazz.

Lily la miró y empezó a leer en voz media para que solo ella oyera.

_"Si tus ojos ríen, mi corazón canta._

_Si me miran tristes, el dolor de ayer_

_renace con más cruento, y una piedad santa_

_conmueve vibrante mi corazón"_

—Oh, vaya —respondió Jazz—. Éste va enserio.

—Sí, ¿pero quién será? —la mirada de su amiga le dijo quién creía que era—. No. Jazz, puede ser cualquiera excepto los Slytherin… o James, Sirius o Lupin.

—Como tú quieras —y sin más ambas se pararon y salieron del comedor.

—¿Crees que le esté gustando esto, Remus?

—Oh, oh —le dijo Remus y no Lunático; era una pregunta seria, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Lily—. Yo creo que sí —respondió.

Esto hizo que el moreno sonriera y también se fue siguiendo el camino recorrido por la pelirroja un minuto antes.

Era pasada media noche, y no había nadie en la Sala Común más que una pelirroja que, después de tanto trabajar en la redacción de cinco metros y medio de pergamino de la poción de Félix Felicis que había encargado el profesor Slughorn, se había quedado dormida.

El pelinegro, que había salido con la intención de llegar a las cocinas —y había tenido éxito, ya que tenía en brazos ranas de chocolate, pastelillos de chocolate, galletas rellenas de chocolate liquido y una jarra de zumo de calabaza—, entró en la Sala Común.

Cuando la divisó, corrió a su habitación. Le aventó las cosas a Sirius, y bajó de nuevo a donde se encontraba la pelirroja; se sentó a su lado y en un trozo de pergamino empezó a escribir. Lo dobló y lo puso en la mano de la pelirroja para luego cogerla en brazos y cargarla hasta su habitación. Tocó la puerta y como nadie abrió, tomó su varita y con un hechizo la abrió; todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Depositó a la pelirroja en su cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bajó para guardar las cosas de Lily en su mochila; volvió a subir a su dormitorio, la puso a los pies de su cama y regresó a su propia alcoba, donde, con sus amigos, comió y bebió hasta quedarse dormido.

Una pelirroja despertó en su cama varias horas después de ser depositada en ella. Como era sábado, el despertador no había sonado y era la primera en despertarse. Se removió incómoda tratando de recordar cuándo rayos se había trasladado hasta ahí. De repente sintió algo en su mano; despertó completamente, se incorporó y observó el pergamino. Eso reducía mucho las posibilidades.

Descartaba a todos los hombres de Slytherin, Revenclaw y Hufflepuff ,dejando así solo la casa de Gryffindor. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó:

_"¿Por qué me fascinan tus ojos verdes?_

_Son dos esmeraldas que brillan sin par,_

_cuyo resplandor derrochado pierdes_

_en el hondo abismo de un ignoto mar"_

Lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se metió a bañar; se vistió y salió hacia el congelado lago con su mochila al hombro. En ella había metido sus patines, una chaqueta extra y una bufanda roja que anónimamente alguien le había enviado el año pasado. Faltaba poco para navidad y todas sus compañeras de cuarto se habían ido a sus casas la noche anterior.

Así que se sentó en la orilla antes de que pisar el hielo; se puso sus patines, se hizo una coleta y empezó a patinar sin saber que desde la torre de Gryffindor un joven la miraba sin miedo a ser descubierto. Solamente observaba cómo esa hermosa chica que tantas veces le había mandado a freír espárragos patinaba y daba volteretas por el hielo.

Realmente sin pensarlo, tomó su escoba y salió por la ventana. Se escondió tras uno de los árboles cercanos a la orilla y siguió observando cómo su pelirroja se divertía.

Él estaba feliz; ese brillo en sus ojos solo se le podía ver cuando un profesor la felicitaba. Era una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo de sí misma que la hacía lucir tan encantadora.

Pero, de repente, Lily perdió el control y se cayó golpeándose duro la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Él corrió a su lado rápidamente y la cargó a volandas. Salió corriendo a dirección al castillo.

Esto iba mal; sentía como la mano con la que sostenía su cabeza se escurría algo viscoso y caliente, y ella seguía sin reaccionar.

Llegó a la enfermería en un santiamén y empezó a gritar por la señora Pomfrey, quien acudió y empezó a atender a Lily. A James se le vino una idea en la mente; le pidió un trozo de pergamino y tinta a la enfermera, quien le dijo que lo agarrara de su escritorio, y empezó a escribir. Lo depositó en la mesilla de noche y se retiró unos segundos antes de que Lily despertara con una jaqueca enorme.

La señora Pomfrey obligó a la pelirroja a quedarse el resto del día; solo Remus fue a verla casi a las ocho de la noche, cuando James al fin los había encontrado a él y a Sirius y les había contado lo ocurrido; en secreto, James quería que Remus fuera a traerle noticias de ella, ya que a él le arrojaría almohadas y frascos de pociones hasta que se largara. Una vez hecha la visita y que Poppy lo corriera, la pelirroja reparó en el pequeño pergamino que estaba en su mesita.

—Madame Pomfrey, aparte de Remus, ¿quien más ha estado aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Pues, además del señor Lupin, nadie más que la persona que la trajo, señorita Evans. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Fue el señor Potter la trajo en brazos y me dijo que había estado patinando y perdió el control, se cayó y se dio en la cabeza contra el hielo. Él la trajo hasta aquí —meditó y añadió—; son las únicas personas que han estado aquí.

—¿Y usted vio quién me dejó este pergamino aquí? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí, creo que fue el señor Potter —respondió y después se retiró.

Entonces lo tomó y lo abrió para leerlo.

_"¡Tus ojos! Tus ojos que adoro por bello,_

_por dulces y alegre;, porque en su mirar_

_me dicen muy quede, que tan solo ellos_

_pueden envolverme en dulces destellos_

_y amarme por siempre. Y vivir y soñar"_

Ella solo atinó a sonreír; así que era él. No podía creerlo, ese sentimiento que había logrado enterrar en el fondo de su corazón la primera noche que llegó a Hogwarts, estaba inundando todo su ser.

Tenía una idea; no le diría que sabía que había sido él. No, esperaría a que él volviera a pedir que salieran y entonces le daría una respuesta afirmativa.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente y casi no había visto a Potter, algo muy raro. Lo único bueno es que pronto sería navidad y estaba segura que lo vería, entonces. Así que ese día se fue a dormir temprano esperando a que llegara el veinticinco de diciembre, y poder ver a Potter.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y vio, junto a su cama, un pequeño montón de regalos; se sentó y empezó a abrirlos.

El primero era de sus padres; era una hermosa blusa de manga larga color esmeralda con un poco de escote y un moño a un lado. Sonrió y decidió estrenarla ese mismo día, así que la dejó sobre su cama. El segundo regalo era de Petunia; hizo una mueca y lo abrió. Era una bolsa de caramelos de limón. Los abrió, se metió uno a la boca y los guardó en su baúl.

El tercero era de Lupin; era una linda pulsera de plata con un pequeño lobo. Sonrió al entender el significado y la dejó sobre su blusa para ponérsela, también, ese día. El cuarto regalo era de Jazz; era una linda túnica de gala color esmeralda que combinaban con sus ojos.

El quinto y último regalo era, como siempre, el regalo anónimo que cada año llegaba. Bueno, ahora no tan anónimo. Lo tomó y lo abrió; era una hermosa diadema con unas hermosas esmeraldas incrustadas que formaban una linda flor en el lado derecho.

Hasta el momento siempre le había enviado cosas humildes, como una bufanda o una caja de galletas rellenas de chocolate fundido que tanto le gustaban, pero jamás imaginó encontrar algo así.

La tiró sobre la cama y corrió al baño; se duchó, salió, se puso la ropa nueva y se cepilló el cabello; lo seco con aquel hechizo que había aprendido del profesor Flitwick el día del primer verso, y se puso la diadema. Bajó a la sala común con un libro; la verdad, aun era muy temprano como para bajar a desayunar, así que se sentó frente al fuego, ya que la blusa era muy fina y tenía mucho frio.

De repente, algo le cayó sobre los hombros. La miro por una milésima de segundo, suficiente para poder aspirar aquel aroma tan delicioso; una combinación a chocolate y vainilla con canela. Lily supo al instante de quién se trataba, así que volteó hacia atrás y vio a James mirándola con sus ojos brillando al notar que tenía puesta su diadema.

—Hola, Lily —dijo.

—Hola, James —respondió ella.

Él abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que le respondía cortésmente y lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Entonces se sentó a sus pies, viendo el fuego y empezó a tararear algo incomprensible mientras ella seguía leyendo.

—Linda diadema —comento el joven tratando de conversar.

—Sí, gracias —respondió sin apartar los ojos del libro

El aludido la volteó a ver, formulando mil preguntas en su cabeza sin que llegaran a su boca. ¿Desde cuándo Lily era amable con él?

—Lily, te quiero preguntar algo —volvió a decir después de otros minutos en silencio—. Sé la respuesta, pero, como sea, te lo preguntaré.

A ella se le paró el corazón al escucharlo; el momento había llegado así que se limitó a asentir.

—Lily, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —la pelirroja simplemente se deslizó del sillón para sentarse con él en el suelo.

—Sí, te daré una oportunidad.

—Sí, claro, lo sabía. No te pero... —se interrumpió—. Espera, ¿qué?

—Que sí, te daré una oportunidad —repitió ella, divertida.

Entonces el cerebro de James pareció captarlo y se abalanzó para abrazar a la pelirroja.

—Gracias, te juro por mi vida que no te arrepentirás —exclamó un muy feliz moreno.

Entonces, lentamente, se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia.

—Te lo juro —repitió sobre sus labios y entonces en un tímido rose, la besó. Poco a poco él se separó y la miró, ahí sentada junto a él con los ojos cerrados y su boca carnosa y sonrojada, que desde hacia tanto había querido probar, semi-abierta como esperando a que el verdadero beso llegara. Él no se hizo de rogar, se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. Poco a poco profundizó el beso, que no sería el último.


End file.
